New Power
by PaleAsRoses
Summary: Rose gets captured by the Strigoi when trying to save Eddie. Dimitri is changed but something weird is happening. He is gaining power over the Strigoi side of him. What will happen to Rose and Dimitri's love? And will Dimitri become a dhampir?


**A/N:** Please enjoy this chapter.

**Rose's POV**

I smiled tightly at the ghost of Mason. He stared at me sadly and I glanced at the found. I had been caught by the Strigoi once again, trying to help Eddie. I had saw my mother's face as I was attacked. I had fought my best against the two Strigoi that had attacked me and managed to stake one just as another had attacked me. My mom, the famous guardian Janine Hathaway, had jumped into battle with me and had staked two Strigoi in less than a minute. I had saw Dimitri being attacked.

I shook my head, bringing myself out of the past. Eddie had been saved but Dimitri had been turned to Strigoi and I had been caught. I watched as Mason slowly grew fainter. I felt tears run down my cheeks and tried to wipe them away, momentarily forgetting that my hands were tied behind my back. "Don't go." I whispered hoarsely. I had a sip of water today. I looked up at mason or at least where Mason had been. I cried harder and remembered how I used to be, before any of this happened. I was a strong girl. I had even took the last one in the Dragomir, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, out in the world. We had broken the school rules but hadn't cared. Now, I wished Dimitri hadn't gone to that stupid Rhonda woman. He wouldn't have thought about losing me which he thought he had valued the most. It had not been me that he valued most but his soul. Instead of him losing me, I lost him. _**Forever.**_

I remembered when Dimitri, Lisa (Princess Vasilisa), some other people, and I were on our way to Missoula and Dimitri and I had both agreed that we'd rather be dead than become a Strigoi. I shook my head hard and the tears came faster. I took a deep breath and held it. I let it out slowly and urged myself to stop crying. _I love you, Roza. I love you, Roza._ The words rang in my mind but a few minutes later, they were echoing outside my head. I whipped my head back and forth searching for him.

I finally saw him, but it wasn't really him. It was a different person that looked like Dimitri, just with red eyes and really pale. "I love you, Roza." the Dimitri-looking Strigoi whispered. I gazed at him as he walked forward silently. I couldn't break eye contact with him. I had missed him so much. I was shocked to hear those words come from him. I didn't know if he was mocking me, though. "Roza. You have to get away from here. They're planning to kill you and then go after Lisa. You have to go and protect her. Rose, are you listening to me? I can't fight this much longer. You have to pay attention." he said. I gazed at him.

"You promised me that you weren't going to let anything happen to me." I said, accusingly. "Something did, though. My heart was shattered. When you were turned into one of them." I had started to cry. "You said that you would always be there for me."

Dimitri came to a stop in front of me and leaned down to where his face was inches from mine. I saw the fire in his eyes that he was fighting. He kissed the tears off my face before kissing a trail around my face until his lips met mine. I lost myself in the kiss. I went to reach for his face but again realized my hands were tied. He pulled back and breathed on my face. I shivered and leaned forward a bit and he kissed me again. I felt him shudder and he pulled away, shaking and gasping.

"Remember what I told you. I'll be back when I can gain control again over this... monstrous part of me.. I will always be there for you, Roza. Right there." he tapped the place where my heart was. "I have to go. I love you, Roza." he gave me one last kiss and left quickly.

I leaned my head back and sighed. I thought over the words that Dimitri had told me. I thought about Lisa. She would be worrying about me. I concentrated on her and slowly gained a sense of her. I shifted my mind into hers through the bond and took in her surroundings. She was crying and Christian was trying to comfort her. "What if she's dead?" Lisa sobbed.

"I know she isn't. I've got an idea. Let's go get Adrian and have him go to her in her dreams." Christian suggested. Joy flooded through her and they got up. I blinked and, when I opened my eyes, found that I wasn't in Lisa's body anymore. I concentrated and immediately was in Lisa's body and again. They were already at Adrian's house and Christian was talking. "So can you?"

"I probably could. I'll try tonight. If I do contact her. I'll tell you. Lisa, when are you going to start practicing again?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know." Lisa replied. "Not until I find out some information about Rose."

Adrian nodded, looking disappointed. I urged myself back to my body and was instantly filled with happiness. I noticed that I had worked the ropes loose and yanked my hands a few times. I felt a sharp pain and instantly knew I was bleeding. I moved my legs, which were left untied, and moved them to one side or the chair. I was hoping that I could flip me around to where my arms were in front of me. I did this quickly and laughed quietly when it worked. I worked my hands until they were loose enough to untie them. I rubbed my left wrist and switched to my right. They were both bleeding a bit. I shook my head and searched for an escape.

The door knob moved and I jumped into the chair. The door opened and Dimitri walked in. "Roza, have you gotten loose?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Good. Come on. I've managed to get everyone to the living room." I nodded again and followed Dimitri through the house.

"Take her back to the room." Someone demanded. I looked around to see Molly, a beautiful girl from school, standing in the doorway leading to the living room. I stood straighter and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Sorry if I had to use the bathroom. You know, what? Never mind. I don't have to use the bathroom. I'll gladly go back to the room. At least I won't have to see your ugly face." I turned on my heel and walked back to the room. Dimitri followed and shut the door behind me. I turned and grabbed his wrist before pulling him into a hug. "I'm glad you tried to help me escape." I buried my face into his chest.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I leaned my head backwards and he kissed me. I knotted my fingers into his hair but he pulled away. "We can't. I'm already losing control. I love you, Roza." he whispered. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him.

"I love you, Dimitri." I whispered against his lips. Dimitri hurried to tie my hands behind me and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I sighed and leaned my head back, concentrating on the burning sensation on my lips. I heard a door slam and my eyes snapped open. I heard a scream and recognized as a Moroi. My guardian instincts took over and I struggled to get out of the chair. The ropes immediately fell to the ground and I jumped towards the door. I opened it slowly and inched my way towards the sound. I glance around ans was shocked to see a stake lying near the room that the scream had come from. I searched the room to my left and immediately looked away. A dhampir was lying on the floor, her head at an impossible angle. I grabbed the stake and felt the life flowing in it. I heard another scream from the room and charged into the room. I immediately staked the strigoi to the right beside the door and glanced ant the Moroi. It was...


End file.
